A pirates life for me!
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Summary is too long to fit along with the warning I'm gonna put here. This story may contain elements that will lead to a mental breakdown, mostly for reference to drugs, liquor, and violence.*Disclaimer* I do not own A&O... but it would be awesome if I did!


**Summary: Kate is orphaned on her fifteenth birthday by her parents death in a 'pirate' attack. The leader of the pirates is a confusing wolf, not like many other criminals. Kate's life has been turned upside down forever, she will face many a trial and find an unexpected love. Came up with this while watching Pirates of the Caribbean movies. "Warning: Anthro."**

**I didn't actually know if it wouldn't fit I just didn't want to put the summary out in the open without giving that warning.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

It was my birthday, and my parents had set everything up like I wanted it. We didn't have a problem with money, my dad worked as a political envoy, while mother was a banker. My life was great, except that I was always alone. My dad was almost always away, and my mother was busy all the time. But they always made my birthdays special.

Yesterday we had flown out here to a reserved beach house in Hawaii, it was warm and sunny. The best part? I got to stay a whole week with my parents in this paradise! Dad had gotten me a black swim and dive suit, so I could enjoy the water while they were relaxing on the sun deck of our rented Yacht. I was currently diving, looking at all the wonderful sea life when another boat pulled up beside ours.

I swam up to the surface, wondering what was happening...

**Winston's P.O.V.**

The other boat pulled up, it had an unusually large crew. A gangplank was lowered to them and a white-furred female of about twenty walked up it towards me, "Hello sir, my name is Lilly and I'm here to negotiate with you. Now, all we want is any valuables or money on the boat and we'll leave peacefully." The tone was calm and sincere, like one of door-to-door church advertisers, It made me want to go along with it. However, I knew I couldn't give up all the hard earned money and items we had on the yacht.

"No, I won't give in to petty thieves like you." Lilly shook her head, like this happened a lot. "Now sir, we can do this the easy way, or the _hard_ way." As she put emphasis on the hard many of the wolves on the boat she had come from pulled weapons from boxes, sacks, and their clothes. It was an impressive assortment, AK-47's, pistols, rifles, flashbang grenades... all the essentials. My mistake was that I had already put the gangplank down.

Two of the wolves used power tools to bolt the metal walkway onto the deck of their own boat, which meant I couldn't get out of this by running. There was only one way to get out alive, "Okay, okay. Take what you want, just don't hurt me or my wife." She nodded and went back down, when she came back there was a gray male about fifteen was right in-front of her.

"Hello sir, I'm glad that this didn't have to lead to bloodshed. I would have really hated having to kill you... I'm Humphrey, the leader of my small band of pirates." He pointed back at the smaller boat, which still had about ten pirates still on-board. I almost laughed, "You? A captain? You're just a kid, you wouldn't have the guts to ki-"

I stopped mid-word as the cold steel of a dagger pressed against my throat, "One little twitch that's all it takes, I could just pull back and your blood would spill out. Now, if you want to die you can keep insulting me." After a few seconds he pulled straight away, not even marking the skin around my throat. "Good choice."

He walked past me, not giving a passing glance. "Nice boat, do you own it or is it a rental?" The sudden question took me by surprise, one second he's almost killing me then the next he's just asking me casual questions? "It's a rental." Using my years of expertise as a political envoy I kept my voice calm and level.

Lilly had brought the rest of the pirates onto the yacht, before giving Humphrey a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She snickered as he glared at her, before laughing himself. "If you weren't my sister..." He said going serious again. "I think I'll just take a look around. Please don't let us interrupt your leisure too much, we're not going to hurt you."

Then Eve arrived. "Winston honey, what's taking so lo- who are these people?" Her statement changed when she saw the pirates, then one of them came out of the inner part of the boat with a box of her jewelery. "Winston! What are they doing with my jewelery? That stuff is expensive!" She jumped forward to try and get it back.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

The sounds of fighting brought me back to reality, and I headed back. A half minute later I found a tan wolf fighting off three of my crew for a box of jewels. I sighed, something always went wrong. I pulled the Desert Eagle of my hip and fired three times into the air. The tan wolf stopped and my three pirates grabbed the box. She started towards it again and I put the next shot an inch in front of her foot.

"Ma'am. I suggest you calm down, do you value the jewels over your life?" I got the same reaction I got from the other wolf, "What? Are you gonna-" The other wolf clamped his paw over her mouth and held her still, whispering in her ear. Her eyes went wide then got angry, "You threatened my husband? I'm gonna kill you!" She rushed at me, trying to cover the distance before I could react.

But my gun got there first. There was a fleeting moment as the realization that she had made a horrible mistake crossed her face, then I fired. The distance was short enough that I didn't miss, the 45. slug entered right between her eyes. "Shame, I was hoping that there would be no blood this time." I holstered the heavy pistol, "I trust she will have a proper buri-" The other wolf tackled me, knocking the air from my lungs.

He reached for the gun and I reached for the dagger. We both got what we wanted... _Bang! Thk!_ I stabbed the blade into the middle of his throat, he shot me in the chest. The pain was incredible and I shoved his body off of me, the blood from his throat soaking my crème jacket and pants. I stripped off the jacket before removing the flak jacket from underneath.

At point-blank range the tip of the bullet had actually broken through the armor, leaving a small hole in the shirt that kept the tough armor from chafing me. The force of the shot would leave a nasty bruise but nothing more. "Deal with the bodies. Then take whatever you find and get back on the boat, there's been enough blood today."

My older sister walked up to me, "Look, I know your birthday didn't turn out so well, and I know that you hate killing people. But you know what, it'll be ok in the end. Happy fifteenth bro." She walked back down the gangway before disappearing into the living quarters.

Our ship wasn't a big one, a single large cargo bay that had been separated into fourteen small rooms. After John left to get a real job we had two unused rooms, hopefully to be filled soon. I stayed in the captains cabin, about ten feet by twenty feet long it was cramped. But it had a computer, bedroom, closet, and a small kitchen packed in. The Galley was aft of the crew quarters, and the storage rooms had taken the last of the space in the cargo bay. In the storage rooms we had oil, gasoline, guns, grenades, grappling hooks, TNT, fertilizer (for fertilizer bombs), and even some C4 we had picked up when raiding a military supplies depot.

Half an hour later, I was bent over with a bag of fertilizer in one hand and a can of gasoline in the other. I poured the bag into a large barrel, then the gas followed. I trailed a bit of TNT fuse into the mixture and put a lid on the barrel. Pulling the roll of fuse behind me I made my way up to the deck...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I watched the wolf who was about my age pull the roll of string behind him, he may be a stranger... but he was pretty handsome. He was also pretty strong judging by the muscles showing on his arms. I wondered what the string was for, but before I could follow it I was picked up by the scruff. Suddenly, I was facing a not so handsome looking wolf with a scar running from it's left eye down it's neck.

He snorted, "I wonder what the boss will think of this?" Another wolf stepped up behind the one who was holding me, it was a male red-furred with a skull and crossbones skullcap. "I think he'll like her, she's just about his age, and she's pretty cute. If he isn't as physical as most of us would be, she would still make decent eye-candy. I say she's his birthday present from us after that fight over the jewelry box."

The other one scrunched up his face, "Don't remind me, that was one stupid bitch. I mean the mister must have told her what had happened between em' earlier and she still rushed the cap'. Especially after he broke up the fight with that DE." The red one nodded, " Yeah, Lils told me the story 'bout it, apparently it was the last thing his father gave him before their parents were nailed by that Comanche."

"We'd better get before he scuttles the ship though, come on." The one with the scar put me down and pushed me ahead of them up to the top deck. When we arrived the boy my age was about to put a match to the string, when he saw the two wolves who had taken me he stood up. "Garth, Hutch. What we- Where did you find her?" The last part was very surprised sounding.

"She was following you. We caught her and figured that since the fight broke out, we kinda owed you an apology. So we decided to give her to you as a birthday present. He walked up and looked me over, I had changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt so I wasn't freezing in the wet swimsuit. I looked past him and saw my parents, lying on the ground in pools of blood.

Tears escaped my eyes as I looked at them, my parents, dead. I never even got to say goodbye... "Whatever, I have to blow the ship so put her in my cabin and I'll be there after I start the fuse." They walked down the gangway to a smaller but still large ship and took me through the winding hallways until they reached a door with a crosswords on it, and the swords were real.

Then, they opened the door and pushed me in then shut it again. I sat down on a small bed, and cried. I hoped it was all a dream, it had to be. Nothing like this happened to anyone she knew, it was always people that weren't personal to her. Her father had even been assigned for his first job as an envoy to rid the world of two pirates. A few minutes later the same boy that she had followed came into the room and locked the door. He flopped down in a chair in front of a computer, then began to type. After a few minutes of typing I stood up and walked over to him. I read the text over his shoulder, hoping to figure something out.

The message read:

_June 15, 2012. It's been five years, five years since dad and mom died. I still can't get over it, it's my birthday and not even the cheers of the crew and the hope of enough food to get us through the months ahead can calm my nerves. I almost died today, one of our victims went for my gun. Shot me, good thing I wear the bullet-proof jacket like my dad always told me to._

He typed another sentence and I read that too.

_Is that enough info, or do you want me to keep typing?_

I stopped breathing.

_Yeah, I know you're there. Pull up a chair, and we can talk._

I looked around and found a couple of chairs stacked in a corner. Grabbing one I sat down a few feet from the boy. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Kate. Who are you?" He smiled, "That's a nice name, I'm Humphrey. Welcome to the 'Black Siren'" I was confused by that, "What's the 'Black Siren'?" He laughed softly, "It's the ship, my ship, my dad's ship really. But when he died I inherited it."

"I heard something about an incident concerning a Comanche and your parents death, aren't those a tribe of Native Americans?" He shook his head, "Yes and no, in the sense whoever said it it meant an American Attack Helicopter, a gunship. You see, my parents were running the biggest organization of pirates the world has seen since the the time of cannonballs... they were on a trip to the Mexican and Caribbean parts for a meeting when out of nowhere from a ship they were passing an Attack Helicopter sprung up...

_**Flashback: 5 years ago**_

_I was ten, just relaxing on the small open deck on the front of a small cruise ship. It was still large but no where near as big as the great behemoths that billionaires or millionaires owned. A little ways away a Crown Royal cargo hauler was steaming slowly through the Atlantic waters little did we know, it was a lot more than just a whiskey hauler..._

_**Unknown P.O.V.**_

"_Roger sir, ship's captain has a positive identification on target. Spinning 'em up." The rotors on top of the sleek thirty foot helicopter. The only part that wasn't so sleek right now were the wings, loaded down with three missile pods each. Each detachable pod held twelve missiles for a total of sixty heat-seeking hellfire. The missiles would explode into a shower of flames upon impact, perfect for anti-ship or infantry operations._

"_Prepped and ready, fuel is in the green." The other end of the radio crackled before the answer came back to him. "Soldier, remember that you have to nail all three primary targets." I was unsure about this part... "Sir, what did the kid do? It's not like he could really hurt anyone, the boy's only twelve..." "Are you questioning my orders lieutenant?" I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to do this but I had to. "No sir. Time window is closing, I'm ready to go."_

"_Good, you're cleared to engage." "Roger..." I flicked a switch and the 50. caliber chain-gun mounted on the nose began to spin up. "Going hot." Rising up above the ship, I started towards the smaller cruiser ship less than a mile away..._

_**Humphrey's P.O.V.**_

_Glancing over I saw the chopper rise above the other ship, "Mom, what's that?" I asked my mother, who was talking to another of the passengers. "What's what ho- Oh my god, Humphrey go get your father. I ran to our cabin to find my father still chatting to the cleaning man about cleaning techniques. "Dad, mom wants to see you." He stood up with a polite, "Sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can continue our conversation later?" he followed me back to where my mom was standing._

_When he saw the chopper his face went white. "Humphrey, I want you to go and take the life raft in the cabin and get off the boat. No matter what you see don't turn back." I followed my dads command and a few minutes later I was rowing off towards the nearest land. Just as the chopper reached attack range of the ship..._

_**Pilot's P.O.V.**_

"_Lighting it up." The first missiles were already in-flight before the statement left my mouth and I grimaced in hate at the hell I was about to break lose on innocent civilians. The first missile struck dead center, blowing a gaping hole in the side of the ship. The water was rushing in before the second struck the aft end, lighting most of that end on fire._

_And still more kept coming, fifty-eight more missiles struck the ship, before finally the pods were empty. "Lieutenant, keep firing. I want to make sure they are _dead_. I followed the orders, opening up with the nose gun, until finally the last of the bullet shredded blown apart ship sunk quietly beneath the surface, and the ocean was still..._

_**Flashback ends**_

"I learned later that the whole job had been carried out on the orders of a political envoy who had been assigned to the problem. His name was Winston, and if I ever find him I will kill him slowly, so slowly. Make _him_ watch helplessly as the only family he knew was slaughtered along with one hundred and thirty more people."

"After that, Lilly found me on the shore and took me in. A year together and we were as close as any brother and sister. Suddenly, my parent's pirate group found us and I was initiated at age eleven into the secret life and policies of a dedicated criminal leader. A year after that I was put in charge over there, when I had proved myself I was moved over here and put in charge of the whole big organization. So here I am now, sitting in a small cabin telling my life story to someone I don't even know. I can't talk to the others about any of this because it would be a show of 'weakness'. I just wish that my childhood hadn't ended so early."

It was late, at least eleven o'clock and I was tired. I failed in suppressing a yawn and he laughed. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Somehow, I just knew that as long as he was watching out for me I would be okay.


End file.
